Beyond the norm
by bella142
Summary: Philip lay dying and his only hope is a mermaid that is supposed to be evil. Can she save him before his young life ebbs into death?  horrible summary, great at stories though!  Please review and read!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the pirates or Disney :(**

I crawled now. I reached the pool, and tried to catch some of the last shallow breaths I owned.

"You came back for me?" her angelic sirens voice whispered.

I cut her loose with the last bit of energy I possessed. Then she was gone.

I lay there, my heart pumping every few seconds now.

I tried to staunch the flow of blood, but to no avail. This was what it felt like to die. I whispered a silent prayer to my Lord, hoping I could see that beautiful siren once again. To give me one last joy on earth. As I ended that message, I heard a splashing sound. I opened my heavy leaded eyes to see HER. To see that gorgeous ethereal being that was supposed to be from hell.

"I thought you were gone." I whimpered, my cracked lips beginning to bleed.

She smiled a devious angelic smile.

"Philipe. You need only ask. I can save you." She crooned back to me.

"I only ask for one think. Forgiveness. If it weren't for me, you would be free, and with your family."

"Just ask." Her chin was bobbing around in the water, her hair flowering around her like an ebony sun.

"Forgive me Syrena."

With that, she kissed me. Her rosebud lips connected with my broken ones, and I felt fire dripping into my blood-empty capillaries. A passion so deep it hurt. As her saline mouth still coerced with mine, my body seeped into the water, filling the hole in my side that was draining the last edges of my life.

**This is just a taste of what is to come! Please review, I would ever so much appreciate any plot ideas or anything that you think should go into this. But I don't want to be flamed :( This is a first fanfiction ever, so no hatin please darlins'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! I hope you all enjoy it. If you have anything you would like to see happen, just lemme know! P.S. I own nothing which brings great saddness to my heart. **

* * *

><p><strong>Syrenas POV<strong>

I propelled myself through the water in a rocky motion of sorts, my tail a

scintillating jewel amidst the vast expanse of cerulean water. I looked down to the human

pressed into my bosom, his dusted gold locks bobbing around in the current.

_What am I thinking?_

I grumbled to myself. I have every reason to devour him into fragments of bone.

And only one thin reason why not to.

_Because I have feelings for him. _

My sister Tamara would eat me alive if she knew I was helping him.

But right now I couldn't think of the disaster that would befall me if I went back.

No I have to save Philip. _My_ Philip. The kiss I shared with him back upon the beach had

saved him from the certain death of holding his breath underwater for this long.

I swam as fast as I could. He saved me, so I will save him.

* * *

><p><strong>Philip's POV<strong>

The waves lapped against the rocky sand in a steady rhythm, the heartbeat of the

earth. I looked around me warily- my hazy eyes coming up to meet my caretaker. A

cream skinned chocolate haired angel, scraping away pieces of her scales so they could

be entwined with my gruesome battle wound. Her delicate hands flitting gently over it,

dancing with the angry red of my blood. I tried to make a noise; or even muster a smile,

but I was caught back up in a web of dreamless unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Syrenas POV<strong>

_ There. _I breathed, moving his hair out of the way so I could kiss his forehead. His

sweaty brow left salt on my lips, giving me one of the few times I actually felt at home on

land. I just finished tending to him, when he began to stir. As I stumbled around on my

stilt like legs, to fetch water from a local spring, I looked around to where I had stranded

us. It was a rocky sort of spit, with a petit patch of trees, and a basin of fresh water. _At _

_least I did one thing right in the way of man._ As I careened back over to my rescuer, -

being as I was still so awkward in legs, they seemed like loose pieces of ribbon ties to my waist – his eyes fluttered open.

* * *

><p><strong>Philip's POV<strong>

As I awoke into a full conscious state, my senses began to become lucid. The pain

in my side was a constant muted throbbing sensation, as the gash across my chest

tingled and pricked just as the embers of a ferocious fire would after it was put out. I

came to attention after a short bit, a melodic sweeping song grappled at my legs and

arms, a song of haunting youth and old world charm that made me want to croon along

with it.

The sound of heaven seeped out from behind a large boulder, making a ferocious

urge in my stomach want to go and find it. I tentatively moved my weight around to find

a fitting foot, and was able to limp to the singing rock. As I sprawled my weak body

around it, I peered around to soak in the vision of my dear siren singing a song as she

pulled her head below the water level. You could still hear her voice through the

glimmering pool, but with a clearer bell tone. An echoing vibrating tenor oozed around

me, and I was mesmerized. She poked her head above the water and it was too much for

my weak state to handle.

"You are one of Gods most prized creations. I just know it."

She gasped, appearing that I had startled her, and for just a moment, I saw her

sharp claws and quills poking from under her placid mermaid demeanor. Just as

quickly it had appeared, it was gone. Her fanged lips melted back into two cherry

plump petals, and her skin the color of lace.

"You're alive." She announced, shimming over to me in her tiny water basin. Her

long fingered hands snaked around my sunburned neck, as she kissed my face in a

flurry of sweet tempered pecks. I smiled, nuzzling her delicate shoulders. Never

wanting to release her valuable frame from my heaving grasp.

"Darling. I can never repay what you have done for me." I whispered;

genuine passion strung into every syllable.

"Darling."

* * *

><p><strong>Syrena's POV<strong>

_ He was alive. Alive!_ I had actually saved a man instead of killing one like I was

created to do. Philip said I was a creature of God, but I didn't have the heart to tell

him otherwise. I was truly a wolf parading around in sheep's clothing. But, as I

celebrated his survival, a noise so horrific, so piercing, it slithered through my

body, and turned my hard mermaid's heart into stone.

The voices of mermaids in the near distance.

* * *

><p><strong>I enjoy reviews :) if you could take 3 minutes from your day to review my humble work I would so very appreciate it loves. Tchao!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3! I hope you all enjoy. Just let me know what you think of it!**

**Syrenas POV**

As soon as those shrill, gargoyle like voices reached my ears, the small amount of blood that still pulsed through my body became frozen and my nerve endings became numb. I looked out past the flawless curves of my mermaid into the

sea, about a mile yonder, a ship was passing, only to be taken under command by sirens. They were scaling the wooden carapace, their claws and fangs tearing the massive ship apart. Searching for men to quench their everlasting

bloodlust.

"They never venture past WhiteCap Bay. They must be looking for me." Syrena mused.

A deep roaring sound was building in her chest. So ferocious, I felt the need to shy away. The mermaids in the distance had reached the inner-sanctum of men, and screams as high-pitched as seagulls exuded from the chest of the captured.

They did their best to fight; with what little arms they could take up, but compared to the merfolk containing their glistening spikes, teeth, and venom, hope was lost for all.

The visions that befell me shook me to the very core. My sisters were more vicious, brutal than ever before. The loss of life was my fault. I knew it. My kind never traveled this far out, and for them to attack outside their protective cove was

rare. They knew I was missing. And surely knew about my capture-not of just body, but of heart also- and were here to rescue or…..kill me. Either way, we couldn't stay to find out. We had less than 10 minutes to move out or meet our fate

before my sisters finished the last of the poor sailors. I looked over to my Philip, seeing that I had inadvertently dug my claws into his tender human flesh, bringing a pool of his precious blood to the surface. Even in a time when Philip needed

to rely on me, I cause him physical harm. He didn't seem to mind my intrusion onto his skin, for he was focused on worse terms at hand, such as the approaching sisters.

* * *

><p><strong>Philip POV<strong>

"_on the shores sat fishermen, sailors and the such. Oh bright starry day, they wanted love so much. I came upon those shores one day, and gave them what they wanted, and then they went on their merry way, taking what they hunted."_

The mermaids began their songs. To my ears it was a sour stinging sound, for I had heard a real mermaid sing out of love, not lust. I wanted to flee. I wanted to whisk Syrena up in my arms and carry us to safety, but the pain intruding onto

my unhealed side was to strong. I grabbed a sword from my belt, and was ready to protect myself against the fish devils.

Syrena was a ghost of what she used to be. Her scales stood on end, tiny vicious razors. Her nails were the size of a bears, long and thick. Her jaw unhinged itself to show six inch fangs' dripping with what I assumed was venom. I

couldn't even recognize her eyes. They were large luminescent orbs of onyx.

* * *

><p><strong>Syrenas POV<strong>

I was ready to fight. I plunged into the ocean, and immediately, was attacked by my sisters. It was Tamara who was the leader, and it was her I would be having to deal with. We were equal opponents. Her being slightly larger than I,

but I was also much quicker. As her hands grabbed onto my wrists, I swung my tail around, whipping her in the side. Humans think that we are immortal beasts, but in reality were just harder to kill. Small pricks of blood oozed from her side,

making her as ferocious as ever. i freed my hand and slapped her, more shiny red droplets disintegrating into the water around us; exuding itself from her cheek, and quickly healed,- as we healed at an unnatural rate. Two other sisters

started dragging me down, trying to rip my tail, and pull my hair out, but I twisted and turned and bit so hard, they had to let go if they wanted to keep a hand. I had to get back to Philip.

* * *

><p><strong>Philips POV<strong>

The water was silent. Not even a ripple. My evened breathing and the waves lapping at the shore were the only two voices in my ears. And suddenly, a mermaid longer than a dingy lunged from the shore and landed on my legs. I heard a

bone crack, and a gasping scream echoed from my weak frame. I didn't want to do it, but I had to- I stabbed her in the back; crimson liquid oozing in a pool around her cream skin. She fell limp. I threw her off me, and prayed a silent prayer

over her body. Hoping she would find eternal rest.

Shrieks bellowed from the sea. Mermaids in vast numbers were pulling themselves upon shore. Getting ready to lasso my limp body and drag me to the depths. I cut two lassos that gripped around my thighs, as I hobbled back into the cover

of the low bushes. I took a breath, thinking I was a safe distance, and then I felt it.

A sharp pain, worse than what that sword that had so vilely intruded into my side had felt like, gripped my chest and arms. A mermaid had grasped me, pulling me towards the beach. Her tail an extraordinary muscle perfect for dragging

along sand, was now working against me. She dragged me in; immediately female creatures fawned all over me. After several moments, they expected me to drowned, but little had they realized that I had kissed one of their sisters. I was

immune from drowning.

I blinked, struggling in their grasp. i couldnt die like this. In church I was taught to watch out for hostile tribes. but...merfolk? As the seconds ticked, they became crazed beasts. They realized I was not dying, so they decided to tear me limb

from limb. They stared to rip my clothes, tearing at my hair, biting into my arms. I was litterally fish bait. I heard a barrage of noise boom from behind the fiends. Syrena, as potent as ever was trying to rescue me. A siren suddenly grasped

her tail. Syrena, making a sweeping motion as quick as a snake, made a long dripping gnash across the opposers forearm. With that, my mermaid was beside me.

A weak smile tried to cross my face, but I just didnt have the strength. Colors and shapes were becoming less reconizable. Water was entering my ears, and all I could see were shimmering streaks of light float past my nose.

* * *

><p><strong>Syrenas POV<strong>

Tamara had to go fret over her battle wound. It was deep enough it would take longer than mere moments to heal. The other mermaids were as terrified as I felt, but right now was my chance to save him. I whisked Philip into my arms,

and flitted to the surface. I had to escape quickly. As i pulled my darling above water level, I saw a ship in the distance with odd looking sails. Where those sails made from seaweed?

**Taaddaaa! I will try to write the fourth this weekend. I will update soon. I appreciate reviews 'cause they make me go faster in putting out updates. Thanks loves!**


End file.
